Shrink films are known in the art. These films offer relatively high free shrink, and are suitable for packaging many food and non-food articles. They are useful for example as overwrap films for multiunit packaging for applications such as warehouse stores.
An example of such films is poly(vinyl chloride) (hereinafter “PVC”) film. PVC film exhibits good elastic recovery, high modulus, and low shrink tension. Unfortunately, PVC film suffers from poor tear resistance.
Polyolefinic packaging materials have been developed for shrink end-uses. An example is the line of polyolefinic films supplied commercially by Cryovac, Inc. under the designations D- 955™.
The present invention in some embodiments is a shrink film with good tear resistance.